cookierunfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:どうしたの?/Sandbox
|Подарки = Любит: Твёрдый Жёлтый Кристалл Сахара Не любит: Слезы Тысячелетнего Дерева |Награда за привязанность = Дополнительные очки за Попкорн-Желе |Отношения = Храбрая Печенька - Доверие Печенька Герой - Восхищение Печенька Красный Перец - Соперник |Желе = Popcorn Cookie Jelly }} Печенька Попкорн (англ. Popcorn Cookie) — Эпическая Печенька, выпущенная 26 сентября 2016 года, вместе с её питомцем, Придирчивым Помидором. Её способностью является луч, который "выходит" из очков. Этот луч разрушает препятствия, превращая их в Попкорн-Желе для получения дополнительных очков. История This Cookie tastes best when she's having a good hair day. The secret to her fabulous hairdo? She carries fresh popcorn kernels with her wherever she goes! So when her puffy pigtails get stale... POP! POP! She loves eating popcorn whenever she watches a movie. Sometimes it seems like watching a movie is just an excuse to eat some popcorn. This cinema freak Cookie uses her star-shaped, syrup-coated glasses to turn obstacles into popcorn with her 3D beam. And she picks some up and devours them on the way! "Hey, I have popcorn down here!" says this creepy-looking clown. But the scariest thing ever is that she is never going to share it with you. You've got to dress authentically for the movie classics retrospective marathon! Sophisticated vintage outfit - ready! Excessively fluffy hairdo, fixed with super strong cheese mousse - check. Popcorn? You bet! Skill Shoots 3D Beam and pops obstacles and Jellies into Popcorn Jellies. Earns points for popping Jellies and even more points for collecting them. Level Up will trigger 3D Beam more often. Magic Candy Pop Jellies with 3D Beam to make Rainbow Popcorn Jellies appear. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points for Rainbow Popcorn Jellies. Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New *Wanna run like in the movies? Ready, action!! General *Today, I'm the star! *Like your popcorn salty or sweet? *Ooh, I can't wait for the sequel! *Ready, action!! *Ready to be the star of the day? *Nothing better than fresh popped popcorn! (retired) *Is there a better combination than a good movie and popcorn? (retired) *Ready to enter the movie! (retired) *Movies + Popcorn = LOVE! *Wait! Let me get my popcorn! *Mmm, freshly popped popcorn! *Shall we run like in the movies? 1vs1 Race *Spoiler alert! I win! *Just like in the movies! *Ooh! This is interesting! Let me get my popcorn! *We all know how this is going to end, by me winning! *Ready, action!! *Today, I'm the star! Tired * Ugh, got stale... Trial Welcome * Perfect day for popcorn! * I'm the star today! * Just like in the movies! Lobby Daily Gift * Everyone in the movies likes these! "Hi!" * Quick! The movie's about to start! * This should be enough popcorn, right? Like * A true five-star compliment! * A compliment as sweet as caramel popcorn! Talk * Crunchy popcorn is the best! * I hate it when someone is crying at the movies! * What does popcorn popped with yellow sugar taste like... * Nothing beats freshly popped popcorn! Gift *This is gonna be a brand new kind of popcorn! (Given Solid Yellow Sugar Crystal) *Thanks... (Given Freshly Roasted Popcorn) *Seriously? Tears? (Given Millennial Tree Tears) Funny Clown Quotes General * Hey, I have popcorn down here! * What is your favourite popcorn? * Strawberry popcorn, cheese popcorn... Which one? Tired * Need... Popcorn... Cinephile Quotes General *100 out of 10 golden popcorns! *Such a masterpiece. So ahead of its time! *I've got the uncut copy of "Glazed Runner!" *Aw, a silent movie! So romantic...! *Ah, the Golden Age of Jellywood! *Watch and re-watch, and re-watch... Tired *Cut...! Relationship Chart * Храбрая Печенька: GingerBrave has a main protagonist vibe! * Печенька Герой: Made a REAL superhero suit? This Cookie's a legend! * Печенька Красный Перец: Hmpf! He thinks he's watched more martial arts movies than ME?! Notes 3D Beam will only convert the following jellies into popcorn: Regular jelly, Yellow Bear Jelly, Pink Bear Jelly, Frozen Bear Jelly, and Giant Bear Jelly. Obstacles will also be converted into popcorn. Updates * October 24, 2016 ** Rarity changed from Common to Epic. * February 1, 2017 ** Combi bonus has been changed from "+200 points for each Popcorn Jelly" to "Energy drains 12% slower." * April 28, 2018 ** Unlock goal has been changed from Reaching Level 18 to Bless 5 Magic Candies. * November 18, 2018 ** Magic Candy added. ** Energy overall increased. ** Combi bonus changed from "Energy drains 12% slower" to "Energy drains 21% slower." * July 29, 2019 ** Combi bonus changed from "Energy drains 21% slower" to "+9000 points for Popcorn Jellies." ** Energy slightly adjusted. Trivia * Popcorn Cookie had two sprites in this game - the one where she wears her regular popcorn-themed blouse, and a shirt and black pants in the Friends Ranking screen with more jagged popcorn hair. This was likely an oversight as it also happened to Peach Cookie in LINE Cookie Run before it was fixed (although it was a pose change and not an outfit change like in Popcorn Cookie's case). * The shirt and black pants sprite was likely a beta version before they settled down on the finalized and current sprite of her and developers forgot to update the sprite in the Friends Ranking screen. * Popcorn Cookie's Funny Clown description, specifically "Hey, I have popcorn down here!" may be in reference to Stephen King's 1990's miniseries, IT. *Popcorn Cookie’s 2018 New Years wish is “I want all movies next year to be AWESOME!” *Popcorn Cookie's Cinephile costume quotes mention "Glazed Runner," which is likely a reference to Blade Runner. *Popcorn Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Cool! A cake!"